Enter Shadow
by Sakaya
Summary: Wrote this a while ago, tell me if i should continue. R


SONIC THE HEDGEHOG a novel BOOK 1: THE BEGINNING  
Prologue  
  
The planet Mobious was once a lovely place, full of flowers, open plains as far as the eye can see. Oceans were so clean that when you looked down into it you could see half-way to the bottom. And the inhabitants were as nice as could be and always were willing to help those in need (save a few).  
But it's only that way in one place now, and that place is Knothole Village. The only place that is safe from the evil reign of Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his robotic henchmen, he made robots by robotisizing helpless mobians.  
But there is one voice that stands out above all others, THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS! The Freedom Fighters are made up of: Princess Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower, Boomer, Bunny Rabot, and Sonic The Hedgehog.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
The Beginning  
  
"You Tails, pass me that pan o' Chile! We need those Chile dogs, and fast. I'm starving!"  
"Whatever you say Sonic."  
Sonic and his best friend Tails were in the Knothole Village kitchen making lunch for the group (Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunny, and Roder).  
"Hay Sonic, you in there?"  
It was Rodor. He was calling at the top of his lungs.  
"What's the prob, Rodor? There a fire somewhere?"  
"There's no fire anywhere yet, Sonic. we've spotted Knuckles outside of the city!"  
"What's that red-head doing here? He never leaves the Floating Island, he's the guardian there."  
"I wouldn't know, it's a mystery to all of us. But you better go check it out, he may be cutting a deal with Robotnick."  
"I'm way ahead of you Boomer. Tails, lets go see what the red-one wants."  
  
Chapter 2  
The Floating Island "Friend"  
  
As Sonic and Tails raced towards Robotropolus, Kuckles was wandering around the city, looking for something unknown. "Where is that doctor, I've got to talk to him about that deal we made, he said that if I found this Magic Ring he would give me a Chaos Emerald. That jip, I gave him the ring and the emerald is not in my hand!" He took a large swinging punch at a wall, kkkkkkkkkrrrrraaaccccckkkkkkk!!! Sparks were flying everywhere. Kuckles rubbed his hand in pain. "I didn't know there was a live wire there. Owww!"  
"Hey Knux! what are you doing here? Wait, I know, you're cutting a deal with Robotnick!"  
"What makes you think that, Blue?"  
"Past experiences Red. So, if you're not here to make a deal, then what are you doing here?"  
Knuckles let out a sigh, "Ok, I'll tell you. But listen up 'cause I'm only saying this once...."  
As Knuckles related the story to Sonic, Tails was searching an area of the city where the Dr. might be hiding in an alley. "I wonder if Sonic has found Knuckles ye...." Tails stopped short when he saw something moving around.  
"Hello? Can someone help me get out of here? I'm scared!"  
Tails thought hard. Had he heard that voice before? "Wait, is that..." he squinted down at the figure. "Amy-Rose! Is that you?"  
  
Chapter 3  
Knothole  
  
Amy-Rose was an old friend of Knothole Village. She was left in the care of Sally by her cousin, Rob 'O the Hedge.  
"Amy, it's good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you had left to search for your cousin. What made you come back?" Sally was talking to Amy In the back of the village. "Is there something wrong?"  
Amy looked worried "Yes there is. Sally, I couldn't find him, I went to his house to look but all I found was this." She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a dirty brown piece of cloth. "It's his hood." Amy sobbed. Then she blew her nose in it.  
Soon after, a voice called out "Hey Sally, you back there? I've got a visitor. Get out here!" Sonic kicked Knuckles out into the open "I found him sneaking aroun.... Amy! Is that, you?"  
"Sonic!" Amy grabbed him and gave him a suffocating hug. "Sonic! I knew I'd see you again! Oh I'm so happy!"  
"Oag! Nice to see you too. Now, could you please let go of me? I kinda need to breathe." She released him, "Thanks. But what are you doing here? I thought you were out looking for Rob."  
Her eyes started to tear up again, "Yes, I was, but, I think he's in trouble. I went to his tree house and it was completely distroyed, all I found was his hoo..."  
"This is all very unhappy news, but do I have to listen to all this?"  
"Shut it Knux! I'll deal with you later."  
  
Chapter 4  
Zone Research  
  
In a sunny clearing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were talking about the upcoming task that Sally had given them. They were to go to Rob's homeland to find, save(if needed), and bring him back to live in the Village with Amy. Only one thing stood in their way...  
"Were do you think you're going, Red?"  
... Sonic and Knuckles' constant fighting was always slowing them down.  
  
Back in Knothole Village  
  
"Sally! Ah' found a site that ah' new zone has formed." Bunny had just walked into the control room where Sally was working on the main computer trying to search for any info on Rob 'O the Hedge.  
"What! A new zone? Where is it?"  
"Right on the path o' Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles."  
  
Chapter 5  
Speak Zone And Enter  
  
As the team of three walked on, a hole opened up in the ground ahead of them.  
Tails went down to investigate first. "Sonic! Come look at this!"  
"Look at it... swimming with magic rings and chaos emeralds!"  
Just then, Knuckles dove, head-first into the hole.  
"Why you little...!" then, Sonic jumped in too. "Give it up, Knuckle brain! You got a head start, but I'm faster than you! I'm gonna make you drop every one of those!"  
"Blow it out your sneakers, you blue bozo! I'm picking this joint clean!"  
"Sonic! Knuckles! What are you doing? This is dangerous!"  
"Quiet two-tail! I need these emeralds to power the Floating Island!"  
But before Tails could answer the ground started to quake, and the rings and emeralds all rose into the air and started to spin in a giant spiraling tornado.  
  
Chapter 6  
The Shadowy Trick  
  
Sonic was trying to shout to Knuckles and Tails who were trapped on the other side of the whirlpool of rings and emeralds. "Everyone get under something and stay there until I think of a plan to get out of here!"  
Knuckles wasn't over-joyed about Sonic's message, "Forget it Blue- Boy! I'll handle this myself!"  
But before Knuckles could jump out from his cover behind a wall, a hand reached out from inside of the twister. It was holding a Chaos Emerald, but just as suddenly as it came it was sucked back in. The others didn't see this because they were arguing again. Then someone or something blasted through the Tornado like a bullet! The unknown figure jumped up and out of the zone, then the twister just stopped, all of the rings and emeralds floated away, scattered everywhere and hovered in their spots like nothing had just happened.  
"What was that?" Tails was just crawling out from a small hole in the ground.  
Sonic answered him after catching his breath, "I don't think it was a "what", I think it was a "who", I could have sworn that I saw someone leave the zone by jumping off that spring board. After he left was when the twister-thing stopped."  
Knuckles was still upset that he didn't stop the tornado himself, "So your suggesting that whoever you saw run out of here created that thing? Ha ha ha ha! Yah right!"  
"Well if you don't believe Sonic then, why don't we go and check it out for ourselves?"  
"Good idea Tails."  
"Good idea Tails, ppphhh!" Knuckles said in a mocking voice. "Hay Tails! Do you always side with Sonic or do you just do it when I'm around to annoy me."  
"Maybe if you had a good idea once and a while he would side with you!" Sonic burst in angrily.  
"I didn't say that Sonic, he said it! I didn't say it!" Tails said quickly to Knuckles who was giving him a dirty look. 


End file.
